


I dare you to dream

by KweenKevin



Series: Does that make me crazy? [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, described, neil is kinda mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: An Andrew Minyard character study





	I dare you to dream

Close your eyes. Imagine being ‘one to much’. Imagine hopping from house to house, family to family, life to life. Imagine being abused, broken, raped. Imagine giving up because hope got you nowhere in life. Imagine being just a kid, 7 years old, when you decide that you shouldn't be alive. Imagine.

Now imagine your reaction. Imagine it going on for years. At first, you say: “Shit this is really bad, I should tell someone”. Then nobody listens to you and it becomes: “Shit this is really bad, I should try to defend myself”. Then you lose that fight and it becomes: “Shit this is really bad”. And then finally, it becomes: “Who even cares?”.

Then it starts.  
Step one: You shut out everyone around you because when you grew up, everyone around you was bad.  
Step two: You stop smiling, because smiling and being nice never got you anywhere.  
Step three: You stop hoping, because hope is for those who still want it.  
Step four: You stop believing, because why should you still believe?  
Step five: You stop feeling altogether.  
Step six: You shut yourself out.  
Step seven: You stop.

I want you all to think of someone. Someone who is always there for you. Someone who will support you no matter what. Someone who is nice, kind, smart, helpful, calm and so much more. I want you all to think about that person. See them in your mind. See their smile. See their eyes. Feel their emotions. Now try to erase them from your thoughts. Try really hard. You can't. Try harder. You still can't. It's frustrating.

I want you to roll up your sleeve, and see the lines on your arms. I want you to acknowledge that you don't care about them. You don't care enough to add new ones. You don't care.

Now, you've finally lost faith in yourself. You don't protect yourself anymore because you couldn't care less. You don't feel. You only protect others. 

One day, that person, that one person you tried so hard to forget, comes back. They come back and mess up your whole life. I want you to imagine your reaction. Your first words you say to them. “I hate you”, even though you don't mean it. But hate is so much easier to accept than the feeling you are really feeling. 

This, what you just went through in under two minutes, is only a fraction of what Andrew Minyard has been through and is going through. A few seconds ago, you understood why you stopped feeling, it's the only option left, right? You didn't question me, you just went along with it. Why? Because sometimes, the better option stays in the dark. And sometimes, you don't have a flashlight handed to you to search it.


End file.
